Lunarito
|appearance = Large, strong, round, burly, obese alligator snapping turtle, a long, black cape with a red interior and collar similar to Count Dracula's, three spikes on his head, olive green scales, red-orange eyes, a yellow beak-like muzzle, sharp teeth, a dark green spiked carapace, a dark orange plastron, human-like fingers, brief potbelly, bulky legs, huge feet, sharp claws, barefoot, a lizard-like tail with a line of spikes, black rims around his red-orange eyes |occupation = Manuelita's fiancé (formerly) François' business partner Bartolito's arch-enemy |alignment = Good, later Bad |goal = To find and marry Manuelita To kill Bartolito (both failed) |home = Pehuajó (in past) The swamp (currently) |friends = Manuelita (formerly), Bartolito (formerly), Dopi (formerly), The Headmistress (formerly), Mr. and Mrs. Turtle (formerly), Grandpa Turtle (formerly) |minions = His gator minions, his pet vulture, François (formerly) |enemies = Manuelita, Bartolito, Dopi, the Headmistress, the Bullying Crooks, Mr. and Mrs. Turtle, Grandpa Turtle, the Singing Mice |likes = Manuelita, masquerade dancing, singing, lust, revenge, power, being praised, posing as the Frenchman, riches and wealth, himself, puns, attention, his swamp, his pet vulture, scaring small animals, eating, candy, drinking, meat, apples, champagne, smoking, sewers, getting his way, cigars, winning, fighting, his gator minions' loyalty, bullying and teasing Bartoltio, Bartolito's misery, making others suffer, abusing his gator minions, mistreating François, fighting, killing |dislikes = Failures, being foiled, anyone wooing Manuelita, Bartolito, interference, losing Manuelita, losing his temper, being fooled, not getting his way, losing, Bartolito's happiness, happy endings, being rejected, his gator minions' stupidity and incompetence, being humiliated, François' excuses, antics and schemes, interruptions, Bartolito's heroism |powers = |weapons = Knightly sword, his bare hands, his fists, his tail, boulder |pets = His pet vulture|alias = Lunarito Little Loonie Maximus Claude Loonie (by Manuelita) Loser (by the crooks) Boss (by his gator minions) Master (by his pet vulture) Big Fat Ugly Swamp Face (by the Singing Mice) Monsieur (by François) Scourge of the Swamp Leader of the Gators Master of the Swamp Creatures}} Lunarito is the main antagonist in the upcoming movie Manuelita who is the leader, master and boss of his gator minions, his pet vulture, and his business partner, François, Manuelita's former childhood friend and fiancé, and Bartolito's arch-enemy and rival. He is a towering, heavyset, massive, fierce turtle who seeks to marry Manuelita and to kill Bartolito (due to a fit of jealousy). Background Physical Appearance As a child, Lunarito has freckles on his cheeks and a chubby and bulbous body. He also wears a propeller cap. He also has two small spikes on the sides of his head. His eyes are red-orange and his scaly skin is dark olive green. He has a large shell with a bright forest green carapace with black markings and small spikes shaped like cones and a fiery orange plastron. He has mustard yellow color on his muzzle, palms and under his tail. Three of white spikes each shaped like a triangle running down his tail. His arms and legs are stubby and his tail is short. Three small sharp teeth are visible when Lunarito closes his mouth, two from the upper jaw and one from the lower. As a grown up, despite appearing obese, Lunarito is more bigger, bulkier and much stronger than any natural turtle, more hunched over, about the size of a large bear, and more similar to a crocodile-like appearance (the face) with three sharp horn-like spikes on top of his head shaped like the horns of the rhinoceros or a bull, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has a rhinoceros-like snout, almost human-like hands with four white sharp claws, bulky legs, and a slightly long lizard-like tail with a line of sharp white spikes that runs down the end of it. His arms are somewhat muscular and longer and his torso is much burlier, heavier and larger. His carapace is much stronger and has three rows of cream-colored spikes shaped like rose thorns running down its center, being three larger spikes on the middle and six smaller spikes on the sides. He occasionally wears a long red and black cape adorned with a golden coin-shaped clasp, making him look macho and more attractive to the ladies. Another noticeable feature is that he appears to be wearing nothing under his cape yet he wears white underpants with a seamless black and red heart pattern when out of his shell. Posing as the French gentleman Maximus Claude, he wears a black monocle, a pair of white gloves and a black stovepipe top hat with a red band around its brim and a maroon feather in it which covers one of his spikes on his head and carries a black cane with a gold hooked head. Unlike other turtles in the film, he has three fingers and a thumb on each hand. He also has wrinkles and black rims around his red-orange eyes. His elbow and knee caps and finger joints also bulge out. He has large elephant-like feet with three white crocodile-like toes. Three of his visible teeth are becoming more crocodile-like. He is bipedal, though completely capable of quadrupedal movement. Personality As a child, Lunarito at first seemed like a curious, innocent, happy, attentive, bright, friendly, thoughtful, timid, gentle and not cruel as he would become. However, in town and at school, nobody likes him. He assumes he's in love with Manuelita because she blows a kiss in front of him. He brought Manuelita a bouquet of red rose flowers and she adored them, and nearly took it before Bartolito caught her attention. He was confused, ridiculed and brutally bullied by a group of crooks for being a loser. After being tormented by the crooks, he lost his temper, scare the crooks off, broke down in tears and ran away to live in the dark, gloomy and creepy swamp. As a result, Lunarito grew hateful towards Bartolito, determined to seek revenge on him for stealing Manuelita and humiliating him, went through a transformational growth spurt and became bigger and stronger than any other turtle. He was very proud of his large size and brute strength. As a grown-up, Lunarito is an evil, obsessive, sardonic, nefarious, bloodthirsty, roguish, lustful, brutal, vengeful, arrogant, egotistical, diabolical, flamboyant, thoughtless, vain, simple-thinking, scheming, snarly, rough, mean, scary, dangerous, obstreperous, tough and cold-hearted turtle who intends to marry Manuelita (much to the latter's dismay). He is shown to be snide and sarcastic, especially when he calls Bartolito a runt or "Shorty" and has no respect for him. Lunarito has a pet vulture as his second-in-command and follower, a large gang of theatrical alligators and his business partner, a sly and greedy French rat named François. He has little patience and a quick and easily-provoked temper (prone to losing his temper once) shown with anger at his gator minions' failures and at anyone who woos Manuelita. Enraged at the failure, he throws a temper tantrum. Recomposing himself, he tells his pet and his minions that he decided to go to Paris and capture Manuelita's attention himself, posing as Maximus Claude. Later, he reacted explosively when he heard Manuelita escaped, as he tried to kill François with the sword and only becoming realized when he hears from his pet vulture that Manuelita traveled back Pehuajó. Personality-wise, Lunarito is very calm, charismatic and sophisticated but can easily be sent into a violent rage at the mention of Bartolito or by the incompetence of his minions. Lunarito is manipulative and delightfully sadistic, enjoying other people's pain and misery, making others suffer and is sinister, opportunistic, psychopathic, vituperative, power-hungry and unsympathetic, so he seeks dominance over everyone which carries out by the harsh and abusive way that treats François, using threats and verbal abuse to keep his loyalty in check but in the end it proved to be his end when François decides to betray Lunarito by lying to him. Lunarito is totally convinced in the belief of "might makes right" and used his tremendous physical strength to intimidate his rival, Bartolito. He also has no problem of trying destroy anyone that stands in his way and forcing Manuelita to marry him. He also has the funny though dark and kooky sense of humor. Despite his cruel nature, Lunarito have a softer side; he gets along reasonably well with his gator minions and his pet vulture. Lunarito largely serves as parallel to Bartolito. He was a boy broken because he lived obsessed with his former life and desperately trying to relive it at any cost had he not learned to accept loss and move on with his life. He also has an unhealthy obsession with capturing and marrying Manuelita, even if it means having his own revenge, fighting Bartolito and competing with François. Quotes Lunarito/Quotes Relationships Lunarito/Relationships Trivia *Lunarito's design is similar to Bowser/King Koopa from the Super Mario franchise and Tokka from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. *The cape Lunarito wears is similar to the one Grand Duke of Owls wore in Don Bluth's Rock-a-Doodle. *He is very similar to Lumpjaw from the 1947 film Fun and Fancy Free. *He is also similar to Grundel from Don Bluth's Thumbelina and Drake from Don Bluth's The Pebble and the Penguin in that Grundel falls in love with Thumbelina and Drake wants Marina to be his mate in general, so they also loved female protagonists and hates male protagonists. *He has a similar character design from Captain Crocodile from Disney's Robin Hood. *Lunarito also shares a similarity to Merlock the Magician in this way except that Lunarito has value for wealth or currency of any kind. *Possibly due to the film's high amount of anthropomorphism, Lunarito (unlike other turtles) has razor-sharp teeth, fingers and a long tail. This is odd because in real life, turtles do not have any of these, to say nothing of the cape. *Given his size and lure, he may be an alligator snapping turtle. Strangely, he is about the size of a large bear, although he is much taller than an average turtle. *His roars, growls and hisses are a mixture of sounds of several animals such as lions, tigers, bears, leopards, jaguars, gorillas, elephants, walruses and crocodiles. **In one scene, his roar sounds similar to the Sharptooth from The Land Before Time saga. *He is very similar to Pete, like the body design and the gluttonous nature. *He is similar to The Toad from DreamWorks' Flushed Away. *He is also similar to Dave from Dreamworks' Penguins of Madagascar. *Lunarito is similar to Oogie Boogie from Tim Burton's 1993 stop-motion Disney film The Nightmare Before Christmas in personality and voice since they are both voiced by Ken Page. However, Lunarito is more dramatic, lustful and tragic than Oogie Boogie. *He is very similar to Ratigan from Disney's The Great Mouse Detective like the top hat and the calm and charismatic personality. *He is very similar to Alameda Slim from Disney's Home on the Range like the cane, the body design and the angry temper. Category:Unfinished Category:Turtles Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Manuelita Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Fat Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Leaders Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Male Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Vengeful Category:Tyrants Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Brutes Category:Love Stealers Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Giants Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Dancers Category:Deal Makers Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Big Bads Category:Supremacists Category:The Heavy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Smugglers Category:Misogynists Category:Torturers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rogues Category:Provoker Category:Enigmatic Category:Elitist Category:Noncorporeal Category:Outcast Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Predator Category:Perverts Category:Mutated Category:Gaolers Category:Stalkers Category:Cheater Category:Ensemble Category:Wealthy Category:Evil from the past Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Power Hungry Category:Game Changer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Forgers Category:Conspirators Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Comedic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Hypocrites Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Pimps Category:Brainwashers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kidnappers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Embezzlers Category:Extravagant